gudetama_tapfandomcom-20200215-history
Cup gudetama
This new kitchenware was announced on January 17, 2019 (JST). Link Easily cook gudetama right from home! Just pour hot water and wait! How to Get it Cup gudetama is available after reaching level 5. Cups There are nine cups that can be used in Cup gudetama. * Royal Soy Sauce Ramen (3 hours) * Salt Ramen Splash (5 hours) * Squishy Tomato Ramen (8 hours - Cutting Board) * Steamed Seafood Ramen (8 hours - Frying Pan) * Magnificent Miso Ramen (3 hours) * Toasty Kitsune Udon (8 hours - Pot) * Abracadabra Curry Noodles (5 hours) * Energizing Chanpon Noodles (3 hours) * Super-sized Crunchy Tonkatsu (8 hours - Nice Microwave) How to Cook Cup gudetama 1) When you get your Cup gudetama, it will appear in the left side of your Room. 2) Select the Cup gudetama you want to cook, and begin cooking. 3) When the Cup gudetama is done cooking, you'll get a gudetama. Note: *You will not be able to get what you exactly want since there is a random factor of receiving specific gudetama. *You can only keep 4 Cup gudetama at most. If you exceed the capacity, the extra Cup gudetama will be in Presents. The time limit is only 1 day. Failure to pick up the extra Cup gudetama will end up being expired and no longer available in Presents. How to Get Cup gudetama Cup gudetama can be obtained the following ways. 'Purchase in the Shop' ‘Cup gudetama’ purchased from the Shop will be obtained immediately after cooking. 'Obtained After Roulette Check' ‘Cup gudetama’ can occasionally be obtained from certain Kitchenware during the result check, regardless of a success or failure. *There may be a chance you will likely get the Cup gudetama by cooking any Rarity higher than 3 Stars. ** 4 Stars Gudetama ** 5 Stars Gudetama 'During Login' Given as a reward present to celebrate the launch of the new Kitchenware. *Bonus Login Campaign Period : Thursday, January 17th at 11:00 ~ Thursday, January 31st at 11:00 (JST) Cup gudetama Recipes Once the cooking time is over, you will receive one of the recipes randomly in each cup gudetama that you used to cook. The rates of getting a specific cup gudetama recipe vary. They are shown in Details in-game. 'Royal Soy Sauce Ramen' Soy sauce is the best flavor ramen to use with a gudetama! This popular ramen flavor is the same as the gudetama’s catchphrase. * Royal Ramen * Stained Glass Cookies * Cake Salé * Fruit Popsicle * Loco Moco * Egg Soup * Carbonara * Oden * Quiche * Eggs n Ham * Doteni * Quail n Bacon * Egg Kinchaku * Fried Oyster * Gude Banh Mi * Butter Roll Sandwich 'Salt Ramen Splash' Splashing in the salty soup! Even so, the amount of salt is moderate and this is a nice, refreshing cup of ramen for gudetama. * Gude Reach * Ice Cream Pancakes * Dream Pancakes * Galette (Fried Egg) * Loco Moco * Egg Soup * Carbonara * Oden * Quiche * Eggs n Ham * Doteni * Quail n Bacon * Egg Kinchaku * Fried Oyster * Gude Banh Mi * Butter Roll Sandwich * Gude Lasagna * Boiled Chicken Wing 'Squishy Tomato Ramen' A gudetama squeezing a squishy tomato. Enjoy the cute packaging of the Cup gudetama recipe. * Worry Egg * Gude Sangria * Fruit Sandwich * Gapao * Sundubu-jjigae * Hamburger * Fried Oyster * Gude Banh Mi * Butter Roll Sandwich * Gude Lasagna * Boiled Chicken Wing * Gude Korokke * Gudetama in Corn Potage * Gude Salmon Zosui * Plum Tea Over Rice * Pincho Steamy Seafood Ramen A pack of Cup gudetama featuring gudetama steaming in some steamy seafood ramen. * Venus Gudetama * Shrimp Bucket * Unidon * Gapao * Sundubu-jjigae * Hamburger * Egg in a Lamp * Egg Tart * Reverse Egg * Gude Korokke * Gudetama in Corn Potage * Gude Salmon Zosui * Plum Tea Over Rice * Pincho 'Magnificent Miso Ramen' A magnificent blend of miso and butter! A pack of Cup gudetama featuring gudetama soaking up this marvelous soup. * Butter Miso Ramen * Poke Bowl * Cafe Omlette Rice * Gude Tempura Bowl * Loco Moco * Egg Soup * Carbonara * Oden * Quiche * Eggs n Ham * Doteni * Quail n Bacon * Egg Kinchaku * Fried Oyster * Gude Banh Mi * Butter Roll Sandwich 'Toasty Kitsune Udon' Dancing onions, flowing soup. A juicy Cup gudetama that’ll make you all toasty with just one bite. * Tofu Futon * Bamboo Bento * Ankake Egg Tofu * Gapao * Sundubu-jjigae * Hamburger * Egg in a Lamp * Egg Tart * Reverse Egg * Gude Korokke * Gudetama in Corn Potage * Gude Salmon Zosui * Plum Tea Over Rice * Pincho 'Abracadabra Curry Noodles' Just say “abracadabra” while it's cooking to finish it in an instant! A magical Cup gudetama full of flavorful curry. * Genie in a Cup * Grilled Cheese Curry * Quattro Formaggio * Loco Moco * Egg Soup * Carbonara * Oden * Quiche * Eggs n Ham * Doteni * Quail n Bacon * Egg Kinchaku * Fried Oyster * Gude Banh Mi * Butter Roll Sandwich 'Energizing Chanpon Noodles' No matter the gudetama, one bite will energize you right up! A Cup gudetama to give you that gude energy. * Campon * Gude Salad Roll * Asparagus Hot Spring * Loco Moco * Egg Soup * Carbonara * Oden * Quiche * Eggs n Ham * Doteni * Quail n Bacon * Egg Kinchaku * Fried Oyster * Gude Banh Mi * Butter Roll Sandwich * Gude Lasagna * Boiled Chicken Wing 'Super-sized Crunchy Tonkatsu' It's super sized! The ingredients, the soup, the noodles... A Cup gudetama with a size a whole different level. * Plump Gudetama * Chicago Style Pizza * Macaroni and Cheese * Gapao * Sundubu-jjigae * Hamburger * Egg in a Lamp * Egg Tart * Reverse Egg * Gude Korokke * Gudetama in Corn Potage * Gude Salmon Zosui * Plum Tea Over Rice * Pincho Category:Cooking